


Cold Hands

by usabuns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hance - Freeform, Just something short, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: For the prompt request: "hance + flirting"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woopsforgotadam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/gifts).



> A prompt from Tumblr, requested by woopsforgotadam (@kkatekane on Tumblr). 
> 
> Original post: http://usabuns.tumblr.com/post/157806652684/prompt-gimme-hance-flirting-of-any-kind

"Can you warm up my hands for me?" Lance asks, holding out his palms and scooting closer to Hunk until he's pressed to his side. It's apparent that his hands aren't really cold, (judging by the way he flutters his eyelashes and gives a fake smile) but it honestly _is_ fairly cool in the castleship today, especially after the air conditioning hit a fault. 

Hunk raises an eyebrow while he blankly stares. His mouth is a straight line. " _Hmm_..." His head tilts and as soon as he sees Lance's face, recognition washes over him. He smirks. "I dunno know, Lance; I'm feelin' pretty comfy in this position." 

"—That's just _cruel_ , Hunk." Lance frowns, leaning in closer, and grabs Hunk's hands anyways. This action prompts Hunk to roll his eyes and shake his head. "I could've died from hyperthermia, and it would've been on _your_ conscience." 

"It's _hypo_ thermia, Lance, and no, that wouldn't have happened," Hunk says, as he takes one of his arms away from Lance, "because it takes thirty minutes to die of hypothermia—" Lance makes a pouty face and growls slightly, so Hunk relents and stops pressing the subject. But he does take his now free arm and swings it around Lance's shoulders. "—Better?" 

"I guess so," Lance sighs, nuzzling Hunk's bicep and curling his fingers around his forearm. "You're like a big heater." 

Hunk snorts at that, but shifts closer. "That's— _Wow_ , you're just, super bad at flirting. I can't even tell if that's a compliment or not." 

Lance's voice comes out muffled, "You could at least _pretend_ it was good, Hunk." Hunk shrugs, and his features become indifferent again. "I'm trying my best on four hours of sleep. Gimme some points for creativity _at least_." 

"Well," he pauses for a moment, "I guess I've never heard 'big heater' used as a pick-up line before. So I'll give you that." Lance grumbles, and wraps one of his arms around Hunk's chest; he pulls himself over so he's resting atop his lap. "Umm..." A warm prickling of pink suddenly flushes on Hunk's cheeks. He tugs at his collar, and gives a sheepish smile. 

Lance leans forward and pushes himself onto Hunk, and Hunk in turn wraps his arms around Lance's thin frame. "Ugh... I'm so tired. And it's still freezing in here." 

Hunk traces circles into Lance's back soothingly, "I mean— It's not that bad. You feel kinda cold, but I think it's mostly you being dramatic." He hears Lance groan and bury his face into his shoulder blade. The ends of Hunk's hair tickle Lance's forehead. 

After a short moment, Lance lifts himself up and presses their noses together— But Hunk's the one who places two delicate kisses upon Lance's lips. "Hey—" Hunk interrupts, pulling Lance back into a sitting position, his eyes softening. He smiles, and Lance grins back wearily. His smile turns into a malicious smirk, though, as he chuckles behind his fist. "—If you're so cold out here, then maybe we should go _chill_ back in my room." 

A look of resentment and one of disgust pass over Lance's face simultaneously, while Hunk continues laughing in the background. "You son of a—" He shakes his head, even as his cheeks turn beet red. "I can't believe you." 

Lance doesn't complain about the temperature for the rest of the day, mostly out of fear of another bad pun.


End file.
